


boy´s night out

by chiliscale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale
Summary: Dean´s a horny drunk.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	boy´s night out

"Trying to get us arrested, Sammy?" Dean slurs as Sam manhandles him through the door. He stumbles, left foot catching on the threshold, but Sam's right behind him, solid and warm and only just sober enough to keep them both upright.

The door bangs shut behind them, the voices and music from the bar fading to a low background hum.

Dean sweeps the room out of habit, takes in the mop in the corner, the shelves filled with cleaning supplies. He rolls his eyes, fond smile twisting his lips upward, but before he can voice his displeasure, fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him in and around and up against the closest wall that is not covered by a goddamn shelf.

“Classy,” Dean comments, hissing when Sam latches onto a two-days-old hickey on his throat, clearly intent on renewing its fading colors. “You gonna fuck me in the broom closet, Sammy? Bathroom not good enough for you?” He grabs two hand-fulls of his brother´s ass, pulls Sam´s hips flush with his own, and sinks his teeth into the meat of Sam´s lower lip when the fucker leans back up to kiss him. “Fucking sap.”

“Shut. Up,” Sam growls back between one harsh kiss and the next. “You're the one who couldn't wait. One of these days, you´re gonna get as arrested for public indecency, you idiot."

Dean gets a hand into Sam´s hair in retaliation and _pulls_ , swallows Sam´s moan with his mouth and kisses him so hard that their teeth knock together painfully. Four-syllable words means Sam´s neither drunk nor horny enough for Dean´s taste, and that just won´t do tonight.

He wedges a hand between their bodies, fumbles with his belt and zipper until Sam slaps it away and takes care of both, pushes Dean´s jeans all the way down his thighs and then there´s cool air on Dean´s overheated skin, Sam´s calloused hands leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“ _Shit_.” Sam curses, or maybe it´s Dean himself. Fucking hard to tell when Dean´s too busy staying upright, knees buckling as Sam shoves two spit-slick fingers right up his ass, stretch and burn and delicious fullness. It´s sloppy and graceless and Dean´s fucking drunk on it, never stood a chance between the cheap liquor in his veins and the burning heat in his brother´s eyes.

Sam works him over until Dean´s dizzy with want, hips jerking helplessly with each slow thrust of Sam´s fingers, desperate to get him to go deeper, faster, _harder_.

“You gonna come?” Sam asks, tongue tracing the shell of Dean´s ear, fingers twisting just right, and Dean nearly bites through his own lip to keep the shout in.

“Gonna need more than that.” he spits back, sounding a little too breathless even to his own ears.

It´s a goddamn lie, too - they both know that Dean´s hanging on by a thread, hands fisted so tightly into Sam´s shirt, it´s a wonder it hasn´t ripped yet. One more well-aimed twist and he´ll be done for.

Sam draws back just far enough to smirk down at Dean, little-brother-smug and teasing, the dangerous glint in his eyes somehow both a promise and a threat. “That´s what I thought,” he says, calm as you please, and pulls his fingers back, leaving Dean clenching around nothing and sputtering for breath.

"What the fuck, Sam!" Dean wants to say, doesn´t even get the first word out, before the world tilts dangerously and he´s pressed into the brick wall face first, rough stone biting into his cheek and 200 pounds of little brother muscle forcing the air out of his lungs.

Fabric rustles, a zipper slides down, and then Sam slams home, filling Dean right up again, balls-fucking-deep.

This time, Dean _does_ shout.

“Shh,” Sam, the bastard, shushes him, so goddamn smug that Dean would punch him for it if he still had the brain cells left to turn around and take aim. “Gotta keep it down, Dean. Wouldn´t want people to hear you and come in to investigate.”

Sam would _love_ that, no doubt, the way his hands tighten on Dean´s hips a dead give-away. Kinky little fucker.

Dean scoffs, opens his mouth to answer, but Sam fucks his snappy reply right off of his lips, rhythm hard and punishing, just the way Dean loves it, the way he´s wanted to get it all goddamn night.

It´s rough and fast and artless, both of them too drunk for anything fancy, and still – it´s _Sam_ , and fancy moves or not, Dean has yet to live a day where Sam´s presence alone is not enough to make his spine tingle with want.

Predictably, it only takes a few well-placed thrusts before Dean´s coming all over himself, Sam´s belt buckle biting into his ass as his brother shudders behind him moments later.

They stay wrapped around each other for a few precious heartbeats, just long enough to catch their breaths, and then Sam pulls out carefully, quick press of his lips against Dean´s sweaty neck.

“Better?” Sam asks, hands still on Dean´s hips, fingers rubbing soothing circles into his bruised skin.

“For now.” Dean pushes off the wall and turns around. Grabs Sam´s shirt and pulls him in. “Once we´re back at the motel, though...”

He trails off, and Sam laughs and leans in to kiss Dean, softer now, but no less hungry.

They´re still only half-dressed and making out like teenagers when the door to the room bursts open. There´s a woman standing on the other side, eyes wide in shock, dark-red flush spreading all over her slack-jawed face.

“Sorry about that.” Sam says after a few seconds of tense silence and mutual staring, “My brother gets horny when he´s drunk.”

With that, he hooks a finger into Dean´s jeans and drags him past her, herding him back into the warm buzz of the bar and all the way out to were Baby´s waiting for them.


End file.
